My love
by Nam seul mi
Summary: menceritakan tentang perjuangan seorang anae yang ternyata mengidap penyakit yg parah? FF Myung yeol Infinite


FF/My love/Myungyeol/Yaoi/M-preg

Author : Nam seul mi a.k.a Namika higa shikumi

Rated : K+

Genre : family, romance, yaoi

Cast :

Kim Myungsoo a.k.a L

Lee Sungyeol a.k.a Yeolie

Kim Sunggyu a.k.a Gyu

Nam woo Hyun a.k.a Namo

Lee Howon a.k.a Hoya

Lee SungJhong a.k.a Jhong

Jang Dongwoo a.k.a Dongwoo

Mianhae kalau Gaje maklum author masih belum ahli membuat fanfic.. *Curcol kekeke..

Kata-kata dan lain-lain terserah author yang nentuin. Tolong tinggalkan jejak atau sebagai tambahan author menulis part selanjutnya… Kamsahamnida…

Selamat membaca readers.

Pagi ini matahari begitu memancarkan cahaya dan menembus di sela-sela jendela sebuah kamar minimalis yang membangunkan salah seorang dari dua orang yang masih tidur terlelap.. namja imut dan manis a.k.a L itupun perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya dan membiasakan tubuhnya terkena hangatnya sinar matahari sambil memandang sekelilingnya termasuk namja yang sedang mengandung aegynya yang tidur di sampingnya dan masih memeluk pinggangnya, L hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium bibir namja disebelahnya dengan lembut sweetkiss a.k.a anaenya a.k.a Yeol, dan segera beranjak pergi dengan pelan-pelan agar tak membangunkan sang anae yang masih bermimpi indah.

Tak lama kemudian….

"hmmm…."yeolpun akhirnya bangun dan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu tentu saja yang dicarinya adalah nampyeonnya yang sudah tidak berada di tempat tidur "kemana cagyku tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun" ucapnya sambil berusaha bangkit dan meemgangi perutnya yang sudah bertambah besar setiap harinya

"Good morning My baby"ucap yeol sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dan tersenum manis sambil berjalan pergi untuk mencari nampyeonnya, setelah mencari dan tak ketemu membuat yeol sedikit frustasi "Huh.. kemana sih masa' daritadi aku mencari-cari hampir semua tempat tapi tidak ada"keluh yeol yang mulai merasakan lelah dan sakit dalam perutnya akhirnya yeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa sambil menunggu nampyeonnya yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Tanpa disangka dari belakang "DooOOrrr…. Hayooo anae lagi ngapain" ucap L sambil menepuk bahu yeol dengan lumayan kencang, "Huhhh… Cagy ini ngagetin saja sih gimana kalau nanti baby kita tiba-tiba keluar karena kaget , ga usah main kaget dunk cagy"jawab yeol sambil memajukan bibirnya sehingga membuat L tertawa kecil "hehehe…. Mianhae cagy senyum dong jangan manyun gitu nanti manisnya hilang loh" Jawab L sambil mencubit pipi anaenya yang mulus "abis .. appa itu darimana tumben pagi-pagi gini udah ngilang aja mana Umma ngga dibangunin ,,, appa jahat masa' umma ditinggal sendirian dikamar nanti kalau umma dicu…"

belum selesai yeol melanjutkan kata- katanya L sudah membungkam mulut yeol dengan bibirnya kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain,

jujur diakui yeol walaupun mereka sudah 2tahun menikah entah kenapa ketika saat seperti ini jantungnya masih berdebar tak karuan ketika melihat sepasang mata nampyeonnya yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta termasuk aku anaenya.

"Ahh.. Umma jadi cerewet sekarang.. apa bawaan hamil ya?"ujar L sambil sedikit berfikir "ya sudahlah … oh ya appa buatkan umma nasi goreng kimchi buatan appa sendiri untuk anae dan My Baby appa tercinta" tambah L sambil memeluk yeol kemudian mencium perut yeol dimana anaknya masih hidup didalamnya .

"Terima kasih… nampyeon dan appaku tercinta kebetulan umma juga sudah lapar" jawab yeol sambil mencium bibir tipis dan imut milik L dengan penuh kelembutan seorang anae dan umma, L hanya memandangi sosok namja yang ada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis atau bisa dikatakan sangat manis

"chagy sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya yeol pada nampyeonnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya "nggak ku' aku hanya senang melihat umma yang makannya lahap sekali seperti orang yang tak pernah makan"jawab L sambil mengelus-elus rambut anaenya "oh ya… Umma appa berangkat dulu nanti takutnya telat , jaga kesehatan ya umma" imbuh L sambil pergi meninggalkan anaenya yang masih asik makan diruangtamu dan tak lupa sebelum pergi L selalu mencium bibir anaenya dan mencium aegynya walaupun terhalang oleh perut anaenya.

.:Night:.

"Sayang appamu kemana, padahal ini kan sudah jam 7malam nggak biasa-biasanya dia belum pulang jam segini" kata yeol sambil menunggu nampyeonnya di depan meja makan, yang sudah tersaji makanan kesukaan L.

tapi tiba-tiba yeol merasa sakit yang sangat hebat di dalam perutnya membuatnya jatuh dari kursi dan berteriak-teriak meminta tolong tapi tak ada satupun yang menedengar sampai akhirnya ketika dia mulai hampir tak sadarkan diri dan muncul seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya,

yeol berharap itu L tetapi belum sempat dia melihat wajah seseorang yang berlari mendekatinya dia sudah memejamkan mata.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada yeol? dan siapa yang menolongnya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya… okey..

Tolong review…nya yaa readers… (-,-)


End file.
